


Language of Love

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: It's David and Patrick's wedding and they exchange vows.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently binge watched the entirety of this show twice within a one week span and just fell madly in love with these characters. I've been listening to Noah Reid's cover of Simply the Best on repeat and can't get the image of their eventual wedding out of my head (it would no doubt be their first dance song), and it got slow at work today so this just sort of happened.
> 
> Also I noticed that AO3 changed Patrick's name to Brewster in the relationship tag, which is incorrect! How can we change this? I had to double check it wasn't me who was wrong, but nope it's AO3!

The day had finally arrived for one of the most anticipated events in Schitt’s Creek’s recent history.  The wedding of Patrick Brewer and David Rose.  The whole town had been in a frenzy for months preparing for the event, and as much as David tried to insert himself into the planning, both Moira and Alexis insisted they had it covered and refused his help.  It had drove him crazy to only be able to offer his input when asked, but now, standing here beneath the chuppah with the man he loved more than he ever thought possible, he was glad all he had to focus on today was Patrick.

Patrick took one of David’s hands and held the microphone in the other, getting ready to recite his vows.  

“David, I don’t think I could ever properly express in words just how much you mean to me. I came to Schitt’s Creek at a time in my life when I was trying to run away.  Away from my past, away from relationships, away from a me that wasn’t truly me.  But I don’t think I was every really running away from anything at all.  No.  I think I was running toward something.  Toward someone.  You.  

"Because from the moment you walked into Ray’s that day, my whole world changed.  You took my heart and made it strong, babe.  You’re _simply the best_.”  Patrick’s voice changed to a soft croon at that last sentence which caught a nervous laugh from David.  

Patrick had briefly considered serenading the entirety of his vows, but decided against it during one of his millionth rewrites because he knew how David felt about being serenaded in public.  Still, he couldn’t resist just a little more singing, just to push David's buttons, because after all, that is how this relationship worked.  So, he continued.  

_ “Better than all the rest.  _  
_ Better than anyone, anyone I ever met.  _  
_I’m stuck on your heart._  
_I hang on every word you say._  
_Till death do us part,_  
_No one I’d rather be wed.”_

He could hear David’s little chuckle, but he was probably the only one at the words he changed.  When Patrick met David’s eyes again, he could also see the tears fighting to escape. David was doing all he could to keep himself together, but there was something about Patrick saying and singing the most beautiful things to him that made him utterly helpless.  It was part of the reason why Patrick couldn't resist throwing in a short verse.  It was also when David realised, it was a mistake to let Patrick go first.  How was he supposed to follow that?

“Okay.  Okay.  Just, I need a minute,” David said, fanning himself with his free hand while taking deep breathes in attempt to compose himself.  There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, but the vulnerability of showing actual affection in public like this still made David highly uncomfortable.

David finally let out one last heavy breathe.  “Okay, I think I’m ready now.  See this is why I should have gone first.”  He shot Patrick one of his glares, that quickly turned to fondness as his anxiety settled with the warmth of Patrick's hand in his grounding him. Suddenly, the rest of the world faded away and it was just the two of them here, and David began to speak his vows.

“Before I met you, I didn’t understand what it was like to truly be loved.  I was so afraid of having my heart broken, that it was just easier to never open it up at all.  I still don’t know how you did it, and I’m not entirely convinced you didn’t spike my drink with a love potion or something, but I’m glad you did, because I’ve never been happier.”  Tears fought to escape again, but David fought harder to hold them back.  "To also quote Tina, you give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life by your side as your partner, in every sense of the word.”

David wanted nothing more than to kiss Patrick in that moment.  He was feeling too much, and knew he communicated much better with actions and not words.  But he knew how these things went, so he held back and waited to be pronounced.  

After a beat with no response, he glared over at Stevie, who was officiating, and missed her cue.  She was not so subtly wiping tears from her eyes, and that’s when David realised he was finally crying too.

“Right, right.  Sorry, I got so caught up in those beautiful words from the two grooms, I forgot I’m running the show.”  There was a light laugh from the crowd.  “Anyway, Patrick, David, with the power vested in me by, well, the internet, I now pronounce you husbands.  You may now—“  David didn’t even wait for the last word to pull Patrick toward him and kiss him for the first time as husbands.  They had kissed a thousand times before, but this kiss was different.  This kiss contained all the feelings unable to be translated into words.  It was a kiss that sealed this first chapter of their lives together and opened up the next one, and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @aokayinspace and need more people to yell with about this show so come find me!


End file.
